Forbidden Love
by Karen.Net
Summary: Pirate Nico Di Angelo's ship crashes because of a mischievous siren. A misunderstanding leads to taking the little siren Percy captive. They both start falling in love. Will this taboo love persevere? For PercicoPositivityProject. Percico/Nicercy *Oneshot*


**Forbidden Love *Oneshot***

 **Pirate AU**

 **Pirate!Nico, Siren!Percy**

 **I am not Rick Riordan, I do not own the PJO/HoO series or characters**

 **Enjoy!**

Nico's Pov

 _Don't go near the Sirens. Never let your guard down near them._ If there's one thing I've learned in my time as a Pirate, it was that. I am the son of this crew's captain. My dad nearly crashed the ship into a rock because of a siren a few years ago. He's been paranoid of the beautiful yet dangerous creatures since. Which brings me to where I am now, sitting in the crow's nest boredly staring out into the ocean looking for those goddamn creatures. 'Blasted sirens', I thought to himself before sighing. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of the waves.

"Avast ye, we don't want another accident with em' blasted sirens now do we?," a crew member yelled.

"Aye," I replied without much enthusiasm.

Eventually my break came and it was time for my sister to climb the main mast and keep watch. Meanwhile I snuck into the stores and take a nap.

I was suddenly awoken when I suddenly hit a wall. What the hell is going on up there? I could hear panicked screaming. When I got up there was a _squish_ sound. I looked down only to see that **water** was entering the ship. Crap, I need to get to the deck otherwise I'm shark bait. I quickly made upstairs, looks like we crashed into a rock. It also appears to be storming real hard. I looked around for Hazel, ah there she was. Seems like she was talking to the captain.

"Hazel! What happened?," I yelled while running toward her.

"Nico! There you are! I'm so sorry, I was daydreamin'n I didn't see the siren up ahead," my sister answered. Fuck.

A strong wave hit the ship , Hazel and the others quickly grabbed onto something nailed down. But because I still wasn't fully awake from my nap my reflexes weren't quite as sharp. I was knocked off the ship , I extended my hand even though I knew no one could save me from this disaster. I was engulfed in the cold water and I swear I could've heard a faint call for me from my sister. Probably the last time I'd hear her voice.

I awoke on the coastline coughing. The sun was blinding, I groaned sitting up. 'What happened?' I asked myself. Then the memories of the incident came flooding back.

"Am I dead?," I questioned aloud

"No," replied a voice.

"What? Where are you? What happened?,"

"I'm o-over he-here," the voice replied stuttering. I looked toward the source of the voice. There he was in the ocean, I only got to see his face. But my what a beautiful face he has, those vibrant green eyes that reflected the ocean. With silky black hair that fell onto those majestic orbs. Smooth tan skin. The male blushed and I realized I was staring.

"I'm sorry for staring, my name is Nico Di Angelo and you?,"

"Percy, my name is Percy,"

"Come here, I won't hurt you,"

"I'd rather stay here thank you,"

"Suit yourself, hey by any chance do you know what happened to the S.S Tartarus?,"

"Yes, it crashed during a storm. You fell overboard and I took you in, you've been knocked out for two days,"

"How could you have helped me? It was storming and we weren't close to shore,"

"Actually you and your crew were pretty close, and I'd like to avoid that other question,"

"Alright… Hey have you managed to see what happened to my crew?,"

"They were thrown overboard not too long after you. My friends helped take them ashore,"

"So is my crew safe?,"

"Yes,"

"That's a relief, hey thank you for helping me. Could I meet your friends, I'd like to thank them personally,"

"About that,"

"Yes?,"

"My friends..died,"

"Really? Did they drown saving my friends?,"

"Umm no, actually when your crew awoke they felt that me and my friends were a threat. We tried explaining but your crew killed all of my friends and only I managed to escape,"

"That's terrible! I'll need to scold my crew later, speaking of which where are they?,"

"I can't show you,"

"Why not? I'll make sure they don't kill you if that's the issue,"

"It seems I can't keep this a secret from you much longer. Promise not to kill me immediately?,"

"Strange request, but sure,"

And with that the dark haired man started slowly advancing towards me. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next. The first thing I noticed was his legs, they had some turquoise scales with one fin on each calf. Up close I noticed gills and the fact that he was stark naked causing me to blush.

"I can lend you some clothing," I asked the man planning on giving him clothing regardless.

"You're not going to kill me?," the strange man questioned.

"Why would I..," that's when it hit me. The scales, the fins, the gills. This is the siren that sunk our ship. I quickly reached for my cutlass, I pointed it to his throat. "You. Why did you try to sink my ship? Who am I kidding. I am talking to a bloodthirsty monster!,"

The young siren's eyes were clouded by so much sadness I nearly felt bad. Keyword, nearly. I narrowed my eyes and put my weapon so it'd touch his adam's apple.

"Nico you promised,"

"I haven't killed you yet, so explain now or else," I pushed the sword until some blood drawled out. His eyes widened in fear.

"I wasn't the one who lured your ship, I don't know who it was. Please let me go, I'll answer your questions," the siren pleaded.

"Lead me to my crew," I ordered.

"Very well," he replied hesitantly.

With that Percy put his hands up and I aimed my sword to the back of his neck. He proceeded to take me to my crew. The walk wasn't very long, I could tell we arrived when I saw a small straw hut. Out of the hut I quickly came out running Hazel.

"Nico! Oh Nico, you're safe! I was so worried," she cried out before engulfing me in a hug. I immediately hugged back my sibling. I never felt so happy to have seen Hazel. I actually had to try to stop the tears from streaming down my face.

"Hazel...I never thought I'd see you again," I said voice cracking but I honestly couldn't care less at this moment. We parted the hug due to our arms becoming sore.

"You've brought us the siren as well! Great Job m'boy," my father said giving me a pat on the back. Two of the crew members quickly grabbed onto Percy to ensure he wouldn't escape.

"Nico! We had a deal," a very distraught Percy cried.

"Oh right, let him go guys," I ordered the buccaneers. I'm not evil, after all male sirens 'siren songs' aren't for luring humans, they're to get other sea life to leave usually for hunting purposes. It's other purpose is to call for a female to reproduce since sirens are asexual and only mate to reproduce.

"Nico! What are you thinking? How could you just let this- this _beast_ go? Not, I won't allow it, fellas tie him up," my dad commanded.

"Captain please," I tried asking my dad.

"No, Hazel introduce your brother to his new surroundings,"

"Aye," my sister replied gently grabbing my wrist. She tugged it, leaned in and whispered, "Come on bro, you can see him later,". With that I left to go follow my sister, in the but before leaving I could see betrayal in the siren's eyes.

OoO Time Skip to nighttime OoO

"Alright then, Nico," my father started. I grunted to show I was listening. "You will be put in charge of our little...guest,"

"What do I do?,"

"Well when we work on fixing the ship you keep an eye on Percy, you'll also be the one to get him his meals. Basically take care and discipline him until we decide whether to kill and eat him or to sell him,"

"Alright," I said hesitantly. This is not what I wanted for the siren. All he did was help us even though he knew it might cost him his life. Plus his friends did die at our hands. Blahh what am I thinking! Sirens are no good cold-hearted hellspawns… aren't they?

I was handed a goldfish and told to give this to Percy. When I arrived to the hut they kept him in I noticed that the inside was a giant hole filled with water. In the hole was the dark haired beauty although his legs seemed to be replaced with a long turquoise tail. I once more found myself staring.

"Oh, hello," I said awkwardly. No response. "I brought your dinner, it's a goldfish," Percy swam to the edge to pool and put out his hand. I placed the small fish on top of his palm. He immediately started eating. "L-look Percy," he didn't bother to even glance up. "I want to say that I'm sorry," he slowed down his chewing. "I didn't mean for you to be in this situation."

Percy sighed, "It's alright. It's my fault I'm here, I got too close to you pirates. My friends are dead now, I have no family to go back to might as just help you build your ship. Not that I have much of a choice,"

"If that's what you want," I said turning to leave.

"Don't go!," I turned around surprised at his sudden request. "Please don't leave me alone. You're the only one that is relatively nice to me besides your sister." I ended up staying the night with him. I slept around the edge of the hole.

The following weeks we all kept working on the ship and I always stayed with Percy until he fell asleep. These past weeks I've gotten to know the little siren. I also got to see first hand how sassy he is. We've gotten very close, dare I say too close? I'd be lying if I said that I haven't thought of the possibility that I might have a crush on Perseus. His positive attitude is refreshing after working our ass off all day trying to fix our boat. I enjoy listening to his stories from when he was younger. When he tears up feeling homesick I'm there to comfort him, like he is for me. Percy is the only one around that seems to listen to me anymore, I can confide him whenever I'm drowning in despair feeling that I'll never be seen the same way by my family. I try to avoid the subject of the extent that I care for him. Mainly because I don't want to believe it. Why? Well first of all I'm a pirate and he's a siren, things could never work. I also fear that his feelings for me may only be symptoms of stockholm syndrome.

I know I can't avoid the subject forever, especially since we are almost done fixing the ship which means Percy's impending doom. I still haven't told the poor creature that there's the possibility that as soon as our ship is built that he could become our celebratory meal.

All this clouds my thoughts, the fact that I've befriended a siren, the creatures that my family kept trying so hard to ingrain into my head to stay away from. The fact that I'm may even be gaining feelings for him, that he may be suffering from stockholm syndrome. Most of all the fact that I am about to betray the small siren once more by either eating his corpse to celebrate fixing the ship he was forced to help build, or taking him far away from his home and selling him in which case who knows what would happen to him. I knew that Percy noticed my sudden gloomy attitude and tries to comfort me. I never tell him why the fact the fact that the ship's nearly built makes me so sad. But he never pushes for the answers, he simply hold me while I let out all those pent up tears. Always whispering those sweet comforting things while stroking my hair, he probably thinks that it's just that I'll miss him. Poor thing doesn't know what's coming.

I layed in the sand, closing my eyes to just try to just forget for a moment. Just to feel peace, if only for a moment.

OoO Timeskip Two Weeks OoO

My dad has told me that we'll be selling Percy. I had recently told Percy of the what might happen when we finish fixing our ship. I remember him not having much of a reaction but he had a smug look on his face as if he had a plan. This concerned me, that's not how someone reacts to this sort of news. I'll tell him my dad's final decision the next time I see him. I walked over to my hut to grab my journal in which I wrote down my feelings before I decided to come clean with Percy.

I opened the journal that contained my feelings throughout the past few days. I reread the pages and remember the times when I felt myself slowly falling in love with Percy. All the hints seems so obvious right now but then I was so confused. I sighed putting the journal down and was about to lay down when my Percy burst into the hut.

"Nico!," Percy panted.

"What is it Percy?," I asked.

"We're about to leave," he answered. My eyes widened as I stared at the siren. It can't be. I wanted some more time with him. I haven't even told him what's going to happen to him.

"Percy, I need to tell you something,"

"What is it Nico?"

"Remember what I said could happen once we finish fixing the S.S Tartarus?"

"Yeah, that's why I came here,"

"Well my dad's chosen what is going to happen to you,"

"And that is?"

"Selling you..,"

"Hey Nico?"

"Yes,"

"Can you stay?"

"What do you mean?"

"We can run away, together. We can just live our lives here,"

"Percy I, I can't,"

"Wha-why not? I thought we were friends,"

"We are but, I just can't,"

"In that case I'll go myself!,"

"I don't think so," a familiar voice piped up. Then he grabbed Percy's arms and pinned them behind his back. Percy started screaming for help but I just stood there, overwhelmed by everything that just happened.

OoO Timeskip til they're on the ship OoO

I stared out into the sea feeling immense guilt. Maybe I should check on the little guy. At least to see how he's taking the situation and possibly comfort him if he needs it.

I walked over to his cell. He looked so sad, just staring of into the distance.

"Hey Percy," I tried to get his attention.

"Nico," he replied nonchalantly. I decided to get closer.

"So, how are you doing?"

"Well the one person left I have that I love and supposedly loves me back just said he wouldn't be willing to run away with me even though his other life is totally ruined. So I am totally fine," he replied sarcastically.

"'Supposedly loved? What the hell does that mean!"

"I thought you loved me! I thought I read the signs correctly, appears not."

"Percy of course I love you!"

"Not in the way I thought."

"In which way was that."

"I thought we had something special. I thought you loved me in a romantic sense."

"Percy, I do love you like that."

"Then why didn't you leave with me? Yeah your family is here but that didn't stop Bianca who chose to study."

"I just don't know! It's change, I'd leave everything I know behind."

"We could have been happy together. I don't want to be sold off to someone. Who knows what they could do to me! They could cut me open and sell my insides! They could use me for their pleasure! Nico I'm scared," by this point he was intensely sobbing into his hands. I stroked his hands in a comforting manner. "Nico?"

"Yes Percy?"

"You love me right?"

"Of course"

"Then please just let me go."

"What?"

"Just release me into the ocean. I'll find someplace to stay. You can blame me all you want to your crew once they find out it was you. Just please, I just want to live." I stared at the sobbing siren. He just wants to live, to be loved. I wish I had stayed with him. If at least to give Percy his happy ending. I didn't want Percy to leave me. Why did things have to be like this? I teared up and hugged Percy tighter. We were now both crying into each other's loving arms.

"Alright."

I let Percy out of his cell. We both silently walked over to the side of the deck. Suddenly I heard a ton of footsteps. I turned around only to see the entire crew fuming with their cutlasse's out. Suddenly a crew member got a hold of Percy. Percy struggled but to no avail.

"What do you think you're doing!" yelled my father. I opened my mouth to speak but he interrupted saying, "I know well what you were planning on doing! You were helping that sea scum escape weren't you! Hazel overheard your crying and went to investigate. She also heard about the plans on your betrayal."

"Dad please can we spare Percy! He didn't sink us and all he ever did was help."

"No enough of you!"

Some more crew members came and tied my arms behind my back. I struggled but that only made them tie it tighter and tighten their grip on me.

"As a punishment for your betrayal you will walk the plank. You will also watch your beloved's life flash across his eyes."

My eyes teared up as I locked eyes with Percy for the last time before Hazel's cutlass impaled his chest. I watched the light leave his eyes and his body fall limp.

Now it was my turn to leave this life. I made my way to the edge of the wooden plank. My vision clouded by my tears. I thought to myself, I hope we meet again in another life my sweet sea prince. In a life in which we are allowed to be in love and not be ridiculed for it.

I was pushed off the plank. I was hit with the cold water. My lungs filled with water and before I knew it I felt nothing.

 **Heyyy sad ending huh? Hope you enjoyed it though! I'll be writing something fluffy next . Oh and this is for PercicoPositivityProject on Tumblr!**


End file.
